


Scotch

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: Jim and Blair drink to Repeal Day





	Scotch

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ainm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainm/pseuds/ainm) in the [2018_TSSS_DrabbleDays](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2018_TSSS_DrabbleDays) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> **Repeal Day** – due 4th Dec/revealed 5th Dec

Blair Sandburg entered the loft calling out, “Hi Jim,” and hung up his coat before walking over and putting a paper bag in the shape of a bottle on the table. Jim, busy making dinner, glanced over at the bag and then went back to work. “What’s with the bag?” he asked as he stirred his chili. “Chili goes with beer, not wine.”

“There are people that might argue that point but this isn’t wine,” Blair opened the bag and pulled out a bottle of single malt scotch. 

“Scotch?” Jim asked. “Isn’t that bit unusual?”

“Today, is the 5th of December,” Blair answered as if this explained everything and pulled out two glasses. Opening the bottle he poured two fingers of the golden liquid into each glass and walking over handed one to Jim as he stuck a spoon into the chili to taste it before nodding his approval.

“And that is important because…” Jim waited knowing Blair couldn’t resist a lecture.

“On December 5th 1933 alcohol became legal again when Prohibition was repealed by the 21rst amendment, ergo Repeal Day, December 5th.”

“To Repeal Day,” Jim held up his glass and clinked with Blair each taking a healthy sip.

“Of course the repeal of prohibition ended my great grandfather’s career,” Blair continued.

“Your great grandfather was a bootlegger?” Jim asked before taking another sip of the scotch.

“Yeah, he had a still in the basement of his house and made some serious moonshine. He was famous for his alcohol all over Texas. People bought it by the gallon and speakeasy’s ordered his stuff for their drinks. My grandfather was very proud of his father's still and kept it, though I doubt it would work any longer.”

“Even if it did still work, I’m not sure anyone should drink anything that comes out of the still.” Jim pointed out and Blair nodded his agreement. “So, you have a bookie cousin and you had a moonshiner great grandfather. Any other criminals in your family?”

Blair considered the question for a moment. “None you want to hear about,” he admitted. “The Sandburgs did have some colorful characters.”

Jim glanced over at Blair noting the multi colored vest, the wild hair and jeans with deliberate rips at the knees. “Yeah,” he agreed. “I’m sure there were and are some very colorful Sandburgs about.” He lifted his glass in a toast. “But you know Chief, I wouldn’t want it any other way.”


End file.
